


I Thee Wed

by CTippy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, THEY GOT FUCKING MARRIED, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A FitzSimmons fanvid. The Science Babies finally got married, biatches!





	I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a FS video after years! It's a total mess, but I so wanted to celebrate the fact they FINALLY MARRIED!!  
> I am so so happy, I just hope the season will end well for all of us, them included.

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/171804452207/fitzsimmons-i-thee-wed-click-her-for-more)


End file.
